


I Saw Bucky Kissing Santa Claus

by comradecourt



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bucky wanted was a waffle iron, what had he done to deserve this anguish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Bucky Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



> A small Black Friday shopping fic I started to write for zarabithia's birthday ended up turning into a full on Holiday fic. I feel like vomiting gingerbread cookies and Christmas cheer.

It was already 25 degrees outside at 5:30 in the morning waiting outside in a line for JCpenney to open. Sam was not having any of this shit, especially after being shuffled out of the house without a cup of coffee. After a midnight bust of a gang that decided to cause trouble during the biggest shopping day of the year Steve noticed a sale at one of the stores in the mall. A waffle iron that had been marked down on sale for $8, It was the perfect gift for a certain breakfast food loving someone.

Somehow Steve had convinced Sam to go Black Friday shopping, after leaving the police to deal with the gang. The line slowly began to move as Steve rubbed his hands together for warmth. Sam took Steve's hands in his own cupping them together and blowing inside. Steve smiled warmly as the heat traveled through his body, maybe he should've let Sam make a pot of coffee before they left the apartment. 

"Bucky better love this damn waffle iron, because if I find it still in the box by New Years, I'm gonna beat his ass." Sam grumbled.

"Trust me Sam, he'll be making waffles on Christmas morning."

"He better not buy it for himself then." 

"Don't worry, Buck is probably still in a food coma from yesterday."

Or that's what Steve assumed, little did he know at the very end of the line stood a very grumpy metal armed sidekick along with his own personal human heater.

"Hey, stop frowning. You're the one that wanted to get up to go buy this waffle iron. Don't be Mr. Grumpy Gills, Buck." 

"Shut up and keep me warm, Toro." Bucky scowled sliding his hands under the back of Toro's jacket as he shivered against him. "Ahhh, better." He sighed snuggling closer for warmth.

"Glad I could be of service." Toro rolled his eyes.

"Kinda glad I kept you around, knew you were useful for something." Bucky snarked.

"Gee thanks." Toro huffed. "Hey the line is moving!"

Bucky perked his head up, as the slow moving line quickly became a rush into the store. Steve and Sam pushed their way through the crowd trying to make it to the appliance section; hundreds of people had already formed a crowd Steve could see the boxes disappearing from the shelves. By the time they got to the front there was only one left, Sam snagged it grinning as he did a small victory dance. A petite 12-year-old girl tried to hide her tears as she stared at the empty shelves of the on sale waffle irons.

"What's wrong?" Steve questioned as he pulled her aside from the crowd, Sam followed as he guarded the box in his hands making sure no one tried anything stupid.

"There's no more waffle irons, my mom really wanted one for Christmas. All I have is $10." The girl rubbed her reddened cheeks.

"Sam..." Steve pouted.

"Oh no, not that face."

"Sam." 

"....Fine." Sam sighed smiling as he gave the girl the box. "Here ya go, Merry Christmas."

"Really?" The girl gripped the box excitedly grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you misters!" 

"Your welcome." Steve smiled as she ran to the cash register line.

“This is why I shop online. Well, what are we gonna get him now?" Sam frowned.

"...He does need new sweaters I guess."

"As long as I get to pick them out." Sam gave Steve a wicked grin.

By the time Toro and Bucky had made their way through the shrinking crowd the shelves of the appliance aisle were empty, only a few boxes of appliances left. Bucky searched the remaining boxes finding only blenders, popcorn poppers and coffee makers. 

"I found a cupcake maker?" Toro smiled, a woman quickly snagged it up and scurried to the checkout line. "....Never mind." He pouted.

"Come on matchstick, let's just go find something nice for Tasha." Bucky sighed as he stared at the $8 Black Friday special sign longingly as it taunted him. All Bucky wanted was a waffle iron, what had he done to deserve this anguish.

"There, there Buck, it'll be okay." Toro patted his shoulder as they headed off to the woman's section.

Meanwhile Sharon and Natasha sat at the food court sipping coffee, miscellaneous shopping bags surrounding them. They had been quite victorious with their Christmas shopping; they had even managed to stay under budget. Sharon was obviously disappointed; she sipped the bitter Starbucks coffee in distaste.

"What's wrong?" Natasha questioned as she took a bite out of her muffin.

"I couldn't find anything for Steve." Sharon sighed.

"Well, you still have plenty of time before Christmas." 

"It's not that... It's just I don't know what to buy him." 

"Sometimes the best gifts come from the heart, not the store." 

"Hmm, I think I have something in mind." Sharon smiled.

"Is it something from the mall? Because if not, we should go wrap the gifts before the boys come home and get real breakfast." Natasha smirked.

"Sounds like a plan."

It was two weeks before Christmas and Steve felt terribly guilty for realizing whom he forgot to buy for. He had just been so busy with the Avengers, and all the crime that had escalated in the holiday season that it just completely slipped his mind. Two of the closest people in his life and hadn't even thought about what to get them. So there he was shopping at the mall during the Christmas rush while Bucky snacked on a pretzel.

"Just get her some perfume or something." Bucky mumbled between bites of the baked dough.

"That's a terrible gift, and what am I supposed to get Sam?" Steve took a bite out of Bucky's Auntie Anne's pretzel as his partner frowned in protest pulling the pretzel away from him.

"Heyyy, that's my pretzel."

"Is that what I should buy you for Christmas then? A pretzel?"

"Shut up you." Bucky nudged Steve playfully as they chuckled; it was moments like these that really made Steve happy just to see Bucky laugh again.

"Seriously, I don't want to get Sharon and Sam something meaningless. They've been with me when the Avengers weren't on my side."

"I know, and they were there for you when I wasn't. Hey, Steve." Bucky nudged Steve in the elbow as they stopped in front of a store.

"Perfect." Steve grabbed Bucky's arm and dragged him into the store amusing him to drop to remaining snack on the ground.

"My pretzel!" Bucky whined.

\--

By the time Christmas arrived it was a relief to all of them, the trash for the past three weeks had been nothing but shopping bags, shipping boxes, and empty rolls of wrapping paper. Christmas Eve was spent with the rest of the Avengers at Tony’s place where they exchanged their Secret Santa gifts and snuck the younger Avengers alcohol. Steve’s favorite part involved eating all of the stuffed mushrooms Sharon had prepared then blaming it on Sam when asked who ate them all. And Bucky managed to get Toro and Natasha under the mistletoe at the same time.

Christmas morning started at 8 am on the dot, Steve put on Holiday music as he was declared to play Santa for that year’s present tradition. Bucky wore an elf hat; Toro and Sam reindeer antlers, Natasha a poinsettia headband, and Sharon and Steve wearing Santa hats. Fury had made sure to come by, making it just in time as the coffee finished brewing. Steve began passing out the presents from under the tree, they waited as he finished passing out the remaining presents setting his aside in a pile.

“Alright, Nick you go first.” Natasha smirked.

“I don’t like that damn sneaky look.” Fury grumbled as he sipped at his black coffee opening each of the four of the boxes to reveal ties. “Aw what the Hell.” He deadpanned as the room broke out in laughter.

“Here’s your real gift it’s from all of us.” Bucky grabbed the box hiding under the coffee table and handed it to him.

Fury tore through the wrapping paper revealing a brown shipping box. “I swear if you guys wrapped this a thousand times…” He pulled out his pocket knife and tore through the tape on the box. Opening the flaps of the brown box inside was a woodened box full of cigars, a cigar cutter, and a torch lighter. “That’s more like it.” Fury grinned; suddenly his S.H.I.E.L.D. communication device went off. He groaned as he checked the message. “Can’t I have a single day off, I’m gonna have to take off.”

“Please tell us you’ll be back for Christmas dinner.” Steve frowned.

“I’ll definitely be back for dinner, especially if Toro is cooking the turkey.” Nick waved to everyone as he grabbed his jacket and left.

“Well that sucks.” Sharon sighed; she then shook her box trying to hear what was inside. “Soooo, can I open my presents?”

“You and Sam go ahead, this might take awhile if everyone does it individually and we still have to prepare the dinner for tonight.” Steve sat in between the two of them watching them open miscellaneous gifts. 

Sam received a stuffed Falcon plush from Bucky, cologne from Tom, and a couple nice shirts from Natasha and Sharon. While Sharon got a spa gift card from Natasha, a hat, scarf and a nice pair of gloves from Tom, a tea set from Sam, and a Sephora gift card from Bucky. Then it was time to open Steve’s gifts. Sam peered at the small box as if inspecting it for some sort of explosive device as Sharon unwrapped hers. 

"Stephen, it's gorgeous." Sharon clasped the beautifully detailed snowflake bracelet around her wrist as she read the inscription on the pendent. 'Merry Christmas Sharon, Love, Capsicle.' She laughed out loud shaking her head. "Wrong, so wrong. But so right." 

"Since the weather has refused to cooperate and snow this season I figured you could have your own bit of snow." 

"Thank you, Steve." She gave him a warm kiss on the lips as he grinned his Santa hat getting in the way. "Or should I say Santa." 

"Oh wow, Steve." Sam had finally decided to open box and pulled out the engraved pocket watch from inside. Sam pressed the small button on the side popping it opened as it revealed the ticking clock, it was intricate in its design it was silver and had a gold skeletal inside. “That’s… Oh man, I don’t know what to say. Steve you didn’t have to.” 

“Sam, it’s the least I could do.” Steve smiled warmly.

“Well, open your gift.”

“Alright, alright.” Steve opened the wrapping, finding a department store box. “Hmmm clothes?”

“You’ll see.” Sam smirked.

Steve through the lid off the box, he made an unintelligibly noise as he saw what was inside. “SAM!” Steve grinned as he picked up the Brooklyn Dodgers jersey from the box.

“I had it customized so it has your name on the back.” 

“Sam, I can’t even.” Steve wrapped his arms around him tightly as Bucky laughed at his reaction.

“Hey, watch it elf.” Sharon poked the bell on Bucky’s elf hat.

“Yeah, yeah give him your present grandma. Some of us have gifts to open before the end of the century.”

“You’re going last, Mr. Barnes.” Sharon teased.

“We’ll see about that, Mrs. Claus.”

“Opening my gift if anyone is interested.” Steve took the remaining tissue paper out of the bag slowly pulling out a picture frame. “Sharon, how-“ Steve stopped trying to hide his emotions; the picture was old and a bit damaged but still in tact. 

“I managed to save a box of some of your stuff from the old apartment that was blown up. I guess I got real lucky to find that picture of you and your mom.” Sharon rubbed Steve’s shoulders reassuringly as he rubbed the tear away from his eye.

“I love you.”

“I know.” Sharon smirked.

Steve opened the rest of his presents; he got a bunch of old records from Tom, a really beautiful Civil War chess set from Natasha, and surprisingly nothing from Bucky. Strange…

“My turn?” Bucky smiled 

“No, not yet. Ladies first, Tasha you go.” Sam finished his coffee setting it down on the table.

Natasha unwrapped and opened the gifts from Sharon, Sam, and Steve. From Sharon she received season one of Doctor Who, Sam had given her a wine set with chocolates, and Steve being the sentimental sap got her a black and white cameo necklace. Natasha thanked them for the gifts then noticed the other presents she hadn’t open; she looked on the box for a name but couldn’t find one.

“Hmm, these presents aren’t labeled. Are you sure they’re for me?” Natasha teased.

“I’ll take them back if you don’t open them.” Bucky deadpanned.

“Don’t get pushy, it’s not my fault you’re opening your gifts last.”

Natasha opened the first box to reveal a long sleeve black and white striped sweater dress; she smiled as she looked up to him. She opened the similar sized box and found a silver cowl neck sweater dress with a belt. 

"Wow, Bucky has better tastes in Women's clothes than he does his own." Sharon quipped as Bucky playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

"James, you outdid yourself." Natasha grinned.

He blushed. "Toro helped."

Natasha went for the larger box, it was a bit harder to unwrap and the box was sealed with tape all over the place. 

"Sorry, I wrapped that one." Toro smiled sheepishly the reindeer antlers oh his head jingling.

"Oh Toro, I needed a new jacket. It's perfect, thank you." Natasha leaned over on the couch and kissed him on the cheek, she hadn't mentioned that the last black pea coat she owned ended up getting burned by him on accident.

"Uh this last one you might not want to open in front of everyone." Bucky handed her a black bag with pink stuffing, it was quite obvious from the label on the bag that it was from Victoria's Secret.

Natasha raised a brow and she removed the infinite amounts of tissue paper. "Think there's enough tissue paper?"

"Could use a bit more." Sharon smirked getting up from the living room. "Who wants more coffee?"  
Steve and Sam didn't need to be told twice that this was there cue to bee-line giving Natasha privacy opening the rest of the gift that was obviously risqué. Or more so to not embarrass Steve, God only knows what Bucky had gotten her.

Sharon winked at Natasha giving her the all clear. She pulled out the contents of the bag, a sexy black garter slip with accented red and gold trim along with matching bra and bikini panties. Tasha raised her eyebrows and gave Bucky a cheeky smirk.

“You boys do have good taste after all.”

“There’s more.” Toro squeaked his face red.

Natasha peeked further in the bag finding nothing else in the bag, she gave both of the boys a questioning look. Bucky grinned like a Cheshire cat and Toro continued to look embarrassed.

“You’ll see later. We couldn’t wrap it, I’ve already got it set up in the bed room.” Bucky smirked.

“Oh, that was fast. And when did you do that?”

“When you weren’t looking.” Bucky whispered in her ear as the others returned from the kitchen, Natasha putting the lingerie back in the bag smiling at Steve and Sam.

“Do I wanna know?” Steve questioned giving Bucky a look.

“Maybe.” Bucky fined innocence. “Hey, Toro” He nudged him. “Our turn.” Bucky smiled they were the last to open their gifts, but the best was always saved for last. They both destroyed the wrapping and boxes like the kids they were at heart.

“A cupcake maker! And shark socks! Chocolate too! Yay a sweater!” Toro exclaimed excitedly. “….And a fire extinguisher.” He frowned pouting his lip. “Bucky you suck.” Toro punched him in the shoulder as Bucky cackled evilly.

“Wow, Steve I think you’re the one with the terrible taste in clothes, not Bucky. Toro, honey, give me that sweater it needs to be burned.” Sharon gave Steve a look.

“Alright, Grinch. What did you get?” Sam asked.

“A waffle iron!” Bucky turned to Natasha, at the same time Sam and Steve gave her the same shocked expression. “I was out with Toro on Black Friday and they were sold out!”

“Funny story, cause Sam and I were out Black Friday too. We got the last waffle iron, but then we gave it to a little girl who bought it for her mom.” Steve stared in surprise at the waffle iron. The oddest Christmas miracle came in the form of a waffle iron, huh.

“Well, you should’ve got there earlier. Sharon and I got all our shopping done before 8 in the morning.” Natasha smiled hi-fiving Sharon.

“Team We Don’t Fuck Around.” Sharon beamed.

Bucky unwrapped the next gift and scowled at Toro. “How Not To Die. Cute, Toro. Real cute.”

Toro smirked as Natasha tried to bite back the laugh that threatened to escape. Bucky opened the other presents, mostly safe from shenanigans. Sam has got him a poker set, to make sure next time they played Bucky wouldn’t be able to cheat. Bucky sniggered as he noticed attached was a couple of Euros. Sharon had got him the complete collection of James Bond movies. And Steve, well he didn’t get anything from him. Odd.

Tom and Sam volunteered to clean up the mess of wrapping paper and tape, while Steve recycled the boxes for next year. Sharon and Natasha began to prepare the turkey in the kitchen while Bucky started on preparing the stuffing. Tom began to cook the turkey after cleaning up and Natasha and Sharon set the table as Steve and Sam went to get extra chairs. 

Fury had shown up later on with Kate, America, Billy and Anya. “I picked up a couple of misfits on my way.” 

Kate carried a tray of sugar cookies, Anya had a fruitcake, and America had an apple pie. Billy brought a side dish of squash, zucchinis, and tomatoes cooked in oil and covered with delicious spices. 

“Where’s Teddy and Tommy?” Steve asked.

“They’ll be over later, they’re volunteering downtown giving out meals to the first responders.” Billy smiled.

The kitchen counter had become full of side dishes, deserts, and mostly the large turkey surrounded by bowls of stuffing and gravy. Tommy and Teddy made it just in time with another side dish of roast potatoes, onions, and sweet potatoes. Steve had said grace and everyone went up to get food. Everyone was silenced as soon as they got to their places and started eating. Conversation began as everyone finished eating; Tommy had gone into a food coma. Everyone eventually ended up sprawled in the living room to watch A Christmas Story after grabbing dessert, eggnog or coffee relaxing and vegging out. 

Teddy cleared his throat as Natasha whispered something in his ear. “I have been given top secret information, there’s still more presents under the tree to be opened.” 

Steve motioned to Tommy and Billy and they dove for the Christmas tree as the troublesome elf twins played Santa. More presents were opened as Bucky made his way outside to the balcony to get some air as he grabbed a wrapped gift that had been unopened, Steve followed behind.

“Hey.” Bucky smiled as he closed the sliding door behind them.

Bucky handed Steve a small package, it felt like a book. Steve raised an eyebrow at Bucky, he hadn’t figured Bucky to be a big fanatic of literature. 

“The Natural Superiority of the Left Hander.” Steve beamed.

“Thought I forgot didn’t you?”

“I wonder what would have happened if the public back then found out that Captain America was originally left handed.” Steve smirked.

“The whole world would’ve gone into panic.” Bucky teased, Steve handed him a small box as he raised a curious brow.

“I thought this would be better than a waffle iron.” Steve shrugged smiling.

Bucky opened the small box inside was a plastic card. “IHOP gift card, Steve you know me too well.” He chuckled but when he looked to Steve he found him on one knee with a small white box. Inside the jewelry box with a simple gold band, Bucky stared in shock as Steve’s cheeks reddened.

“You have no idea how nervous I am right now.” Steve cleared his throat. “Buck, you’ve been by my side for years, and I want you to be there with me for the rest of our lives. …Will you marry me?” 

“Steve…” Bucky was at a loss for words. “Of course I will you big idiot now get off the ground.” He let out a nervous laugh as Steve hopped up sliding the ring on Bucky’s ring finger, the gold band contrasting against metallic metal hand.

“I might murder you if you get your hand chopped off again.” Steve teased.

“Aww jeez now I have to actually be careful.” 

“Merry Christmas, Bucky.”

“Merry Christmas, Steve.”

Bucky’s brown eyes for once showed contentment and a sense of calm, Steve knew that the pain would always be there but just knowing that he had succeeded in making his partner happy had made his Christmas. Bucky nudged Steve, he looked up.

“Mistletoe.” He grinned mischievously.

“I don’t know about this Mr. Barnes, this might put you on the naughty list next year. All the children will be scandalized to find you kissing Santa Claus.” 

“Yeah, Kate won’t be able let me live it down.” He paused and grabbed Steve’s hips pulling him close as his Santa hat swayed. “Screw it.” Bucky brought him in for a deep kiss, and somewhere inside was a loud cheer from Kate.

“GET IT BARNES!” Kate hollered.

Bucky cast a narrowed eyed glare toward Kate who watched from the other side of the sliding glass door. He pointed a finger at her, a knowing ‘stop that’ gesture as Steve nibbled on Bucky’s bottom lip. It was then that the first few snowflakes began to fall.

Steve pulled away as he felt the snowflake land on his nose. “It’s snowing!” 

“Well, this Christmas is just full of miracles isn’t it?” 

“I’m gonna go get Sharon.” Steve grinned.

“Not a word Bishop.” Bucky raised a brow at the girl who smirked as they entered the apartment. Bucky closed the sliding glass door behind them as the snowflakes began to stick outside on the cold balcony. 

“What’s going on?” Natasha questioned.

Kate leered as Bucky gave her a look; she shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed another Christmas tree sugar cookie from the tray in front of her. “Nothing, just a vague reference to a Christmas song.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I heard somewhere that Steve being left handed was canon, but even if he isn't it was probably beaten out of him when he was younger because it wasn't accepted back then. Also yes there were $8 waffle irons and JCpenneys, and there were none left by the time I got to the back of the store *sob*.


End file.
